


All I want is to be with you

by mrwellick



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom, Tyrelliot - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Confessions, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, soft, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrwellick/pseuds/mrwellick
Summary: Tyrell is stressed and all he wants is to be with Elliot.





	All I want is to be with you

The clouds filled the sky as Elliot typed on his laptop. He was creating some new codes, as the front door opened and slammed shut. Elliot jolted from the sudden sound, his chest tightening. A flustered Tyrell walked in, already shucking off his jacket. The hacker took a breath, relaxing his shoulders. However, his eyes never left Tyrell’s form. The Swede removed his tie and adjusted the collar of his shirt. Tyrell turned around, finally meeting Elliot’s confused glance. Tyrell lowered his eyes and embarrassedly chuckled.

“Sorry about that äskling, it was a long day.” 

Elliot nodded, still telling there was something under Tyrell’s skin. The older made his way to the kitchen, where Elliot was sitting at the counter. The hacker closed his laptop, watching Tyrell tentatively. Elliot slid off the chair, staring at the other. Tyrell’s breathing was short and rapid. He was fuming, but doing his best to hide it from the other. However, the Swede was failing miserably. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Elliot mumbled, realizing that he sounded like his therapist. He shuddered. Cursing in his head. Tyrell beamed and shook his head, rolling up his sleeves. His hands were shaking. Elliot gently bit his tongue. 

“Thank you Elliot, but I’m okay.” 

The look in the others eyes changed. Tyrell reached his hand across the counter, resting his palm on top of Elliot’s. 

“I really just wanted to see you.” 

Elliot felt his heart race, his face blushed with red. He stared at their hands, eyes widening. Elliot had only seen Tyrell about eight hours forty minutes and twenty five seconds ago. Yes he has been counting the time they’ve spent apart. He really is crazy. As Tyrell began to move his hand away, Elliot reached up and tightly intertwined their fingers. The Swede gasped in surprise as Elliot leaned off his chair. Blue eyes were met with green, the scent of Tyrell’s cologne dancing around Elliot’s head. The hacker connected their lips, gripping onto the others shirt. The heat between them grew, both their mouths in unison. Tyrell was the first one to pull away, his lips wet and plump. Elliot smirked, satisfied by the look on Tyrell’s face.

“I missed you.”

Elliot shyly spoke, licking his bottom lip. Tyrell only stared in awe, his cheeks red and glowing. The Swede still had a hard time telling the difference between Elliot and Mr. Robot. He stared at Elliot, watching his movements closely. Elliot’s shoulders shivered, his face becoming pink. Shit. Did he mess something up? The hacker looked everywhere, occasionally catching Tyrell’s glance. 

The Swede widely grinned, knowing that it was his Elliot. He cupped the others face, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

“I missed you too Elliot, so much.”

The younger’s heart flipped, his cheeks heating up worse than before. He loved the way his name rolled off the Swedes tongue. They stared at each other for some time until Tyrell noticed the dark bags under Elliot’s eyes. His eyebrows curved in concern. 

“Elliot you look exhausted, did you get any sleep last night?”

The hacker looked away embarrassed, his shoulders lowering. Elliot has a bad habit of staying up late, and not being able to fall asleep. Most nights Tyrell would hold him or they would cuddle but recently, he’s been super stressed at work. Tyrell would come home, they’d have dinner, he’d take a shower, and go to bed. This would leave Elliot feeling very anxious and unable to sleep. Thoughts raced through his mind, should he tell Tyrell how he really feels? Or will he get mad at me? 

“Not really. But I’m okay.” 

Elliot’s voice was low and scratchy, he wasn’t very convincing. Tyrell shook his head, softly smiling. He caressed Elliot’s cheek, the warmth of his touch sending sparks throughout the hacker’s body. 

“How about, you take a nap upstairs and I’ll wake you when dinners ready.” 

Tyrell combed back a few strands of Elliot’s hair. The younger could feel himself fall into those ocean blue eyes, but he quickly pulled himself back to reality. Him and Tyrell usually cooked together, Elliot’s heart dipped a little. Did he not want his company?

“Do you not want my company?”

The hacker felt his lips move, but it wasn’t his voice that was coming out. His eyes shrank, his skin going cold. Tyrell looked surprised and very caught off guard. Elliot felt his eyes glaze, but before he could counter Mr. Robot’s words Tyrell spoke.

“No, not at all äskling. I’m just worried for your health.”

Tyrell took Elliot’s hand into his own, squeezing it tight.

“I love being with you Elliot. Some days it drives me crazy not having you around. I know I’ve been distant lately, and I’m so very sorry. You don’t deserve that.”

A pit formed in Elliot’s stomach, as he looked up at Tyrell. In one fast motion, Tyrell was wrapped in a hug. Elliot presses his face against Tyrell’s chest, he was shaking miserably. The Swede hugged him back, feeling his eyes begin to tear.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. It was him.”

Tyrell looked down at Elliot, he petted his hair. The older shushed him, touching his shoulders and waist. However, he thought for a moment. A small grin lifting his lips. 

“I see what he did.” 

Elliot’s eyes popped open, he shakily raised his head. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at Tyrell. The Swede brushed them away, as Elliot lifted himself off of Tyrell’s broad chest. 

“What’s that?”

Elliot wiped his face, eagerly awaiting the Swedes response. 

“He wanted you to know the truth. He knows how much I care about you and wanted me to remind you.”

Tyrell looked a little taken aback by his own words. Also, so was Elliot. Robot isn’t like that.. is he? Elliot’s mind was quiet and empty, no presence of him what so ever. Bastard. 

“Elliot I’m so sorry, I’ve been a real asshole lately. I really want to make it up to you.” 

Tyrell’s heart ached, he really loves Elliot. He couldn’t live with himself if Elliot didn’t know how much he loves him. Elliot only stared at him in awe. With a shaky palm, he reached up and touched Tyrell’s face. Tyrell took his palm and pressed their hands together, Elliot smiled. The Swede felt his heart do multiple flips, that smile. He wanted to frame that smile, to show Elliot how beautiful he really is. And Tyrell realizes he may never see what he sees.

“Is there anyway I can make it up to you?”

The Swede asked. Elliot darted his eyes before meeting them once again with Tyrell’s. The younger stared at the others lips, he grinned. Elliot leaned forward and kissed Tyrell. Tyrell could feel his body melt. The kiss was soft and sweet, Elliot only leaning inches apart.

“Just you.. y-you’re all I need.” 

The older felt his heart swell with emotion he wasn’t prepared for. He began crying. Elliot watched as the tears fell from Tyrell’s eyes, his heart sank. Did he fuck it up? Did he say something wrong? Fuck. Before he could take his next breath, Tyrell wrapped Elliot in an tight embrace. Tyrell caressed the hacker’s hair, pushing his head into the crook of his boyfriends neck. He kissed the sensitive skin. Elliot’s heart beat spiking. 

“Oh äskling- Elliot I love you so much. All I want to do is spend time with you. You’re too much for me min kärlek.” 

Elliot leaned into the hug, pulling Tyrell closer. The heat was unbearable between them. The hacker did his best to hide his glowing cheeks and tight jeans. Tyrell lightly placed a knee between Elliot’s thighs, he gasped. Tyrell smirked, subtly moving his hips. The Swede bit his lip, and leaned his lips right next to Elliot’s ear. The younger felt the warmth flesh touch his lobe delicately.

“Get some sleep, and we’ll have dinner soon.”

He winked as Elliot studied his movements. They were teasing and meticulous. Thoughts clouded Elliot’s mind. Dirty thoughts. That’s something new. He envisioned ripping of Tyrell’s shirt and pressing him against the counter. His fingers in between his locks of brunette hair, daring to rip of his belt. Elliot felt his blush worsen, pants embarrassingly growing tighter. 

“Who knows, we might even have dessert.”

The Swedes voice deepened, placing a chaste kiss against Elliot’s cheekbone. He slinked away, already going through the cabinets and drawers. Elliot found himself at a lost. He stood for a moment before making his way upstairs. Tyrell watched the younger from the corner of his eye, a content smile beaming on his face. 

Elliot walked into Tyrell’s bedroom, fully taking in the scene before him. The bed was neatly put together. The floor spotless and open. A soft lamp glowed by the bedside, Elliot comfortably hummed. He walked by the bed and sat down, the mattress warm and inviting. Man, he really did need a nap. He smiled, Tyrell’s words dancing in his head. 

“You really love him don’t ya kiddo?”

Robot emerged from the corner of the room, pacing back she fourth. Anxiety sparked through Elliot’s veins. He closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths before catching the others glance.

“What if I do?” 

Elliot swallowed hard, thinking about his words. He never said it out lot, but he does love Tyrell. Very much actually. The affection and love he gives him, like no one has ever before. Tyrell really sees him. He grinned again. Mr. Robot stopped pacing. He first stared at his feet, and then at Elliot. 

“That’s fine, I’m happy for you two.”

Elliot tilted his head in confusion. What was he getting at? The hacker knows these kind of twisted games too much. He stood up and walked toward Robot. Elliot only left inches of space between them. Robot narrowed his eyes in curiosity, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

“What are you getting at? Huh? That stunt you pulled. What are you trying to do?” 

Robot rolled his eyes, huffing loudly. He leaned into Elliot’s space, removing his hands and throwing them around. 

“I was trying to help ya kid. All those little doubts you have, they’re just lies you create because secretly deep down you believe you don’t deserve love. That it’s all an act, a ruse.” 

Elliot looked away, the smell of food swirling throughout the house. A soft sound of whistling was heard from downstairs. Mr. Robot looked behind himself, then looking back at Elliot. He raised a quizzical eyebrow. Elliot thought on the matter, he wasn’t necessarily wrong. He didn’t believe he deserved Tyrell’s love, but he couldn’t let him go either. Elliot really does care a lot about Tyrell. 

“You’re right.” 

Elliot mumbled, those words feeling like fire once they left the hacker’s tongue. Robot smirked, exhaling.

“I know I am kiddo. I am you after all. But what if he starts feeling the same? You know that he loves you so much, but does he know that you really love him?”

Elliot felt his stomach dip. Why did Mr. Robot have to make him think about these things? He isn’t wrong again- fuck. Elliot must be really losing his mind. How does he show Tyrell he really loves him? A kiss doesn’t show enough does it? 

“He might begin to feel your relationship is too one sided. You don’t show him you love him Elliot, and he’ll eventually end up leaving you. What would you do then?”

The hacker was on the verge of tears, but he shoved them very deep down. Tyrell knows doesn’t he? Elliot tries his best to be affectionate. What if it isn’t enough? He started to panic.

“Elliot? Everything alright?”

Tyrell peaked his head around the door, causing Elliot to jolt in surprise. Mr. Robot clicked his teeth, grinning. Elliot glared at him then turned his attention back to Tyrell. The Swede looked with so much concern and care. It was too much for Elliot to handle. Those beautiful blue eyes seeing right through him. Robot scoffed. Elliot felt the tears well, clouding his vision.

Tyrell came right away to his side, holding and rubbing his shoulders. Elliot pushed him away, turning around. Shit. He didn’t want to hurt Tyrell. This was his fault, his doing. It always is. The older reached out a shaky hand, pressing it the back of Elliot’s shoulder. Inch by inch he moved closer, breath still. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here-“

Before Tyrell could utter another word, Elliot spun around and practically threw himself at Tyrell. The Swede caught him, pulling him in. Elliot buried his head into Tyrell’s chest. He wanted to hide, to go far from this world. The hacker clenched his fist. Mr. Robot leaned against the door, folding his arms. He watched the two very closely, his eyes trained on Tyrell. Tyrell combed Elliot’s hair, hushing the fragile man gripping his waist. The Swede cooed and talked as soft and sweet as he could. Elliot shakily rose his head, his vision a blurry mess. Tyrell helped wipe the younger’s face, Elliot sniffled. 

“What’s wrong äskling?”

Elliot immediately shot a glare at Robot. The alter turned his head away, adjusting his arms. Elliot only sneered and focused on his breathing. If only Elliot could actually tell Tyrell the truth. The hacker cleared his throat, pulling away from the other. Tyrell noticed that Elliot was looking behind him a lot. He sighed, he knew Mr. Robot was in the room. The Swede turned behind him, narrowing his eyes. Robot felt his eyes light up, a cocky grin pressing his cheeks. Tyrell stared for awhile, as for Elliot who was panicking more. The older turned around, facing Elliot once again. He placed his hands on both of Elliot’s shoulders, looking at him closely. 

“Elliot, whatever he tells you...know that I’ll always be here for you. You don’t have to listen to his voice of reason. I love you Elliot and I care about you. You define who you are, not him.”

Elliot wanted to cry more, but he ignored the feeling. He looked at Robot who had his eyebrows raised, that smirk still playing on his face. Elliot ignored him and looked at Tyrell. The only thing that matters. The hacker cupped the others face, admiring the man in front of him. Tyrell grinned. In one motion, Elliot wrapped their lips in a passionate kiss. The Swedes heart stopped as Elliot pressed his other hand against Tyrell’s chest. Robot did his best to look away, but his eyes would eventually follow back to them. Elliot felt his eyes flutter open as he looked at Robot, still kissing Tyrell. A fire formed in the alters stomach, his eyes narrowed. He scuffed and walked out the room, cursing under his breath. Elliot hummed in content, now it was just Tyrell and him. They both stared at each other in wonder, both smiling like idiots. Elliot could feel his heartbeat in his eardrums, his mouth going dry. 

“Tyrell, I-I love you.”

Everything was quiet and still. Robot peered from around the door, eyes low and narrow. Tyrell felt the tears well in his eyes, but he did his best not to breakdown and cry. He pulled Elliot closer, wrapping their hands together. The Swede leaned forward and connected their lips. Elliot’s gasp was muffled by his lovers soft touch. The younger kissed him back, his body feeling like a feather. Once they parted, Tyrell kissed the other once more on the forehead. 

“I love you too Elliot, so much äskling.” 

He caressed his face, and leaned into Elliot’s ear.

“Now get some sleep.”

He pecked him on the neck before walking back downstairs. Elliot just stood in awe, already missing Tyrell’s presence. Mr. Robot appeared from around the door. Elliot sighed, no longer stressed by his existence. Robot exhaled loudly, pacing around the room. He chuckled, Elliot tilted his head.

“You’re serious aren’t you?”

Elliot narrowed his eyes. Robot adjusted his glasses and leaned up against the dresser. Anger arose in Elliot’s stomach, he clenched his fists.

“Of course I am! I love him, and I’m not ashamed of that. And I’m not gonna let you make me feel ashamed. Can’t you just let me be happy? For once.”

Elliot could feel himself choke on his words, his vision becoming blurry. Robot unfolded his arms and stared at Elliot, waiting for him to calm down. He could practically see the steam radiating off of his form.

“I want you to be happy. What more does a father want for his son?”

Elliot sneered at those words, feeling his fist clench tighter. Robot rolled his eyes before Elliot opened his mouth.

“You’re not my father! You’re not even re-“

Robot swiped his arms, moving sporadically. Elliot puffed out his chest, listening to the alters booming words.

“Yes I know blah blah- still. I don’t care that you’re in love with Tyrell. Just don’t let it distract you or make you soft.”

Elliot stepper further, closing some of the distance between them. Robot stood frozen, watching Elliot’s movements and expressions. He was really serious this time, and he was going to show Robot that. 

“First- don’t tell me how to feel. Also, don’t even think about coming between us or putting words into my mouth. You don’t talk to him, and you don’t talk bad about him.”

Robot snickered, licking his teeth. Elliot’s mouth was agape, his heartbeat racing. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins. He pinned Robot against the dresser, only inches away from his face. Robot quivered, his eyes shrinking. Shit, Elliot isn’t messing around. 

“Okay okay, I hear ya kid. No reason for hostility.”

Robot said with an edge to his voice. Elliot nodded in agreement, letting go of the alters brown jacket. Elliot turned around, adjusting the comforter and blankets. He settled himself in for a nap, while Robot thought about Elliot’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued ;) don’t worry steaming stuff is coming soon~


End file.
